project_pokemonfandomcom-20200215-history
Legendaries and Mythicals
This page is where you can easily find the Legendary Pokémon in Project: Pokémon which are all in alphabetical order. ''Looking for a Legendary Pokémon? '' Just press Ctrl + F and type in the name you're looking for if you're on a computer/PC. If you're ''not ''using a computer/PC, please use the alphabetical system and scroll through the page until you find it. Arceus: A very highly known Pokémon that only Gary and admins have. Articuno: Found in or in front of Seafoam Cave. Azelf: An event Pokémon that could be found anywhere if you had a Pokémon in your party that had to do with Easter (ex. Buneary, Togepi, etc...). This event has ended. Celebi: An event Pokémon. It can also be found anywhere during the day. Cobalion: Can be found anywhere with Keldeo in your party. Cresselia: Can be found in 'Hunch' areas. Talk to the winged NPC in the last house at Cinnabar Volcano. Darkrai: Can be found anywhere at night. Having PURE -type Pokémon in your party increases the chance of finding Darkrai. Deoxys: Anytime in Mysterious Grotto, in the Pichu patch across the bridge, and having a Solrock and Lunatone in your party. Dialga: Found in Victory Road after obtaining the Champion badge. Entei: Can be found anywhere, anytime. Genesect: Can only be obtained through Pokémon Roulette. Giratina: Found in the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town after obtaining the Champion badge. Giratina-O: A converted version of Giratina and can be obtained by having Giratina, Dialga, or Palkia in your party and talking to the NPC outside of Indigo Plateau. Groudon: Anywhere, anytime with Rayquaza in your party. Ho-Oh: Can be obtained ONCE by completing a riddle a NPC in Saffron City gives you. You will need Mr. Mime, Jynx, Lickitung, and Metagross in your party to obtain Ho-Oh. Heatran: Given to you from Professor Oak in the Saffron city Pokecenter after you have at least 300 entries. Jirachi: Can only be obtained through Pokémon Roulette.Used to be in an event. Keldeo: Found on Route 12 after obtaining the Champion badge. Kyogre: Anywhere, anytime with Rayquaza in your party. Kyurem: Found in Seafoam Cave after obtaining the Champion badge. Landorus: Currently unavailable in-game. Latias: Anywhere, anytime. Latios: Anywhere, anytime Lugia: Can be obtained ONCE by completing a riddle a NPC at Cinnabar Volcano gives you. You will need Snorlax, Vibrava, Chansey, Moltres, and Magneton in your party. Manaphy: Could be obtainable in the Rare Pokémon event but can only be obtained by trade or by the roulette. Meloetta: Can be obtained in the Mausoleum of Origins ONCE by collecting all of the 'Musical Notes' scattered around the area (total of 4) and then talk to the guy in the house with instruments in it. Before you talk to him, prepare to encounter Meloetta by choosing the right Pokémon. After talking to him, a song plays and then Meloetta appears. Mesprit: Can only be obtained through Pokémon Roulette. Mew: Anywhere, anytime but can also be obtained by buying the 'Mew' gamepass and talking to the man in the pink suit in Viridian City's PokéCenter. Mewtwo: Anywhere, anytime. Moltres: Can be found in the orange patches of grass at Cinnabar Volcano. Palkia: Found in Elegant Valley's Attack ''stat area after obtaining the Champion badge. Raikou: Anywhere, anytime. Rayquaza: Can be found in 'Hunch' areas. Talk to the winged NPC in the last house at Cinnabar Volcano. Regice: Can be found in the orange grass patches at Cinnabar Volcano. Regigigas: When you have all four Regis, talk to the NPC wearing a crown in Indigo Plateau's Pokécenter. Regirock: Found in Mt. Moon. Registeel: Can be found in Victory Road. Reshiram: Can be obtained anywhere inside the Mausoleum with a -type Pokémon and Kyurem in your party. '''You must have at least 8 badges'. Shaymin: Could be found in the Rare Pokémon event but now can only be found in Swarms. Suicune: Anywhere, anytime. Terrakion: Anywhere with Keldeo in your party. Thundurus: An event Pokémon that could be obtained by talking to the NPC in Pewter City which will ask for a randomly generated Pokemon (including Legendaries) and will want to trade with you if you have the Pokémon in your party. The level of the Thundurus he gives you depends on the level of the Pokemon you give to him. This event has ended. Tornadus: Could be obtained in the Rare Pokémon event but now can only be obtained through Pokémon Roulette or trade. Uxie: Only obtained through Pokémon Roulette. Victini: An event Pokémon that could be obtained the the Rare Pokémon event but now can only be obtained through Pokémon Roulette. Virizion: Anywhere with Keldeo in your party. Zapdos: Found in Lavender Town, on Route 10, in the big patch of grass behind the Pokémon Tower. Zekrom: Can be obtained anywhere inside the Mausoleum with an -type Pokémon and Kyurem in your party. You must have at least 8 badges. Category:Helpful Pages